


Redeeming Qualities

by intheinkpot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Bellatrix will do anything for her sister, and Alecto will follow Bellatrix wherever she leads.





	Redeeming Qualities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrucioAndCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/gifts).



> Written for prompt: "Don't look for any redeeming qualities. I don't have any."

 

"Don't look for any redeeming qualities. I don't have any," Bellatrix drawled once, a long time ago, when she had caught Alecto watching her with a soft smile on her face while Bellatrix was babysitting her nephew. Alecto disagreed. Bellatrix was awkward and visibly nervous being in charge of a baby, even if only for a few hours, but Narcissa hadn't slept properly in weeks.

Bellatrix would do anything for her sister.

Alecto wishes she didn't think of this as she watches Potter come alive, defying death a second time, but a horrible feeling of certain dread settles in the pit of her stomach.

The Dark Lord's face is a mask of pure fury. "Narcissa!"

Narcissa, who had been halfway through the crowd of Death Eaters toward the bridge away from Hogwarts, stands alone with her son as the Death Eaters trip over themselves in their haste to get away from her.

"My Lord," Bellatrix says breathlessly, "please, I'm sure there's a reasonable - the boy must have tricked her - "

They're hollow lies and even Bellatrix knows it, her eyes filled with confusion and pain - and fear.

"Stand aside, Bella," the Dark Lord commands.

Narcissa pushes Draco away from her toward Lucius. She is as composed as ever, standing tall. Resigned.

Bellatrix stares wide-eyed at the Dark Lord, silent now, licking her lips. The feeling of dread grows, choking Alecto. She knows what will happen next a second before it does, before Bellatrix's arm shoots up and the Dark Lord deflects the curse, his face twisting horribly.

And Alecto sees what Bellatrix doesn't. Her wand snaps up, pointing toward Bellatrix and she shouts, " _Avada Kadavra!_ "

As the curse flies toward Bellatrix, Bellatrix stares at her with a strange acceptance that breaks Alecto's heart. Doesn't Bellatrix know that she will follow wherever Bella leads?

Then the curse flies over Bellatrix's shoulder and slams into Rodolphus. He crumples to the ground, his own Killing Curse half formed on his lips, his wand which had been aiming squarely at Bellatrix's back dropping from suddenly limp fingers.

And everything dissolves into chaos.


End file.
